1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of hybrid satellite communications systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern world, global communication systems abound. People use individual satellite dishes for direct to viewer (“DTV”) television systems. In addition, satellites are used to provide Internet access, which is also available via conventional telephone and cable lines.
For example, satellite systems currently provide access to the Internet and allow users to send and receive e-mail. U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,388 to Dillon describes a two-way interactive communications system that requires a spoofing protocol for the downloading of data from a satellite.
However, a communications system that would allow a user to communicate with vendors via an application program supplied by a satellite system would have a dramatic increase in efficiency for the user of a satellite system such as a direct to viewer (“DTV”) system. In the present invention, a satellite system such as a DTV system incorporates an application program on an application server. The present invention would allow a person to access the application over the satellite system and then input information to be transmitted to a vendor over the Internet either directly or as e-mail. This new type of hybrid communications system adds to the efficiency in the communication by the user. In addition, Internet communication such as e-commerce and e-mail communication could be performed by a user without a computer; all the user would need is a Graphical User Interface such as a television in electronic communication with an input device such as a keyboard or remote control. Thus, the present invention provides server-based applications on the satellite communication system for a user to have e-mail or other computer connectivity, or both.
Also, the present invention allows rapid and efficient development of multiple e-commerce applications for satellite services such as interactive television. E-commerce applications before this invention had their own individually developed and proprietary modules, causing inefficiency in e-commerce and confusion to the users. In addition, acquiring the rights to the individual e-commerce modules is expensive for a satellite service provider that would provide access to all of the different modules. The present invention has standardized modules, where the look, feel and functionality of the application accessed by the user is customized for different GUIs and different sets of functionality. Sophisticated e-commerce applications may be set up for vendors including the supplier of satellite service.
Furthermore, increased sophistication may be accomplished by the incorporation of an interactive server-based application used in conjunction with the direct or e-mail communication between the user and the vendor. Direct communication could be directly to the vendor's website on the Internet. Thus this invention makes applications such as e-commerce banking available to users that access applications available only through a satellite system.
A satellite service that uses the present invention would be able to internally develop applications and modules for applications so that vendors that do not have the ability to reach users of a satellite service may be able to reach those users. Furthermore, vendors may choose the modules from a variety provided by the satellite service.